


Smooth Criminal

by grey2510



Series: Misc SPN Works (<15k words) [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e18 The Memory Remains, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: The Men of Letters' bunkers have always been a great repository for treasures that most men could never dream of. Ketch, however, is not most men, and he knows exactly what one item in the Winchester's Bunker is worth, and he's determined to get it.





	Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> lol beta what?

Ketch watches with the barest hint of a smile as the men disperse through the library and down the winding halls of the Kansas bunker like scurrying ants. These Winchesters have been a thorn in their sides for too long, and it's high time they get what's coming to them. The men are efficient and professional, which is the only standard that matters to Ketch.

"Leave no trace," he tells them, though they hardly need the reminder.

Ketch bides his time, not wishing to make it obvious that he has a slightly different agenda. It would not do to show his hand early or risk one of the men taking the treasure Ketch has set his eye on. Ever since he learned of the Winchesters, he had realized it would finally be in his grasp. At last. Ketch is a patient man, but his time has come.

He detours to Dean's room first, scoffing at the drawer of cheap, black t-shirts shoved in there unceremoniously. The closet is only slightly surprising, revealing a few nicer suits (one that looks to be in the style of the 1940s, and is as close to bespoke as possible for an off-the-rack ensemble, if Ketch's eye doesn't deceive him) mixed in with the dizzying array of flannel. 

One of his men is seated at the small desk in the room, going through Dean's laptop.

"Anything?"

The man shrugs as several windows open, revealing quite the impressive collection of pornography. "He's tapped into some local camera feeds. Plenty of lore and case information. And, well. This."

Ketch barely raises an eyebrow at the nude images. He can't say that he's entirely surprised that the elder Winchester's inclinations are more varied than one might assume of a "red-blooded American male", as the saying goes.

"Carry on. Let me know if you discover anything useful."

"Yes, sir."

He exits the room, pausing for a moment to listen that no one is in the hallway or in a nearby room. His boots echo softly on the tiles as he makes his way to the bathroom. 

The room is dated in its appliances and hardware, but it's clean and has been well maintained; Ketch notices that one sink's faucet is newer and shinier than the others. Along one wall are the showers, each sectioned off from the other in a show of privacy that surprises Ketch, who had expected simply a long wall of shower heads and drains.

The first and third stalls have towels hanging on chrome bars just outside the actual shower area. Ketch pushes back the curtain of the first and frowns at the store-brand shampoo and plain bar of green soap on a plastic tray. He slides the curtain back and moves on to the third stall. 

There it is.

The bottle is blue with simple white and silver lettering. He'd expected something more ostentatious, something more salon-shelf worthy, but no matter. Don't judge a book by its cover, good things come in small (or plain) packages, etc. etc.

He brings the bottle up to his nose and pops the cover. His eyes close as he breathes in the clean and subtly naturey scent of the shampoo.

The secret to Sam's shiny hair.

The greatest treasure of all. 

He slips the bottle into a black bag slung discreetly over his shoulder and slips out the bathroom.

"Leave no trace," he'd said. 

Know what's worth the risk, more like.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for Coldest Hits:  
> [Here was September's prompt and rules](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/post/178152095123/spncoldesthits-heist-september-prompt-posting). 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated after Sept. 22!
> 
> My other works (sorted by series for easier navigation):  
> [Grey's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/series)  
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @[grey2510](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/)


End file.
